Increased visibility of automobiles, including trucks, leads to greater safety of operation. It is a much common sense, as it is has been verified by numerous safety studies, that automobiles that have their lights on are less likely to be involved in accidents due to other drivers or pedestrians not seeing them. Unfortunately, many people today have become altogether too distracted, and sometimes the “ordinary” daytime running lights are no longer enough to make the traveling automobile stand out. Others have tried to create devices to make the vehicles stand out for safety and other reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,070, to Galliner et al., allegedly describes an arrangement with special lights for a vehicle that has a stage with at least two headlights. The arrangement is fastened to the front portion of the vehicle and contains two types of holders. One of the holders is in the form of a quick connect and a part that projects outside the radiator grill. Accordingly, the arrangement can be mounted and dismounted from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,137 to Glovak, et al., allegedly describes a lighted running board assembly that has a mounting bracket and a framing network secured to such bracket. An illuminated step pad is secured to and supported by the framing network, and the step pad includes a light source, such as an LED, housed within a light housing member and disposed in a cavity of the framing network. Light is allegedly projected through a translucent surface of the step pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,206 to Felty, allegedly describes a single-bolt auxiliary light Bracket that can be provided in a variety of configurations to accommodate a variety of handlebar designs. The bracket will allegedly attach to an existing motorcycle structure with a single bolt. The device is still further provided with recessed grooves formed in its surface for allegedly retaining headlamp wiring and other non-aesthetically-pleasing appurtances there within.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,298 to Childs, allegedly describes a mounting bracket and method for quick coupling a hanging type light fixture to an electrical ceiling box. The mounting bracket allegedly serves as a lintel across the open base ceiling box by being securely fastened at each end. The bracket, having parallel sides, is sufficient in width and thickness to support the light fixture's weight, and contains parallel perpendicular flanges extending down each side, for rigidity. A slot containing a 180 degree arc, positioned near the center edge, is sufficient in size for immediate acceptance of the light fixture's nipple and nut, thus quick coupling the hanging fixture to the ceiling box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,626 to Elwell, allegedly describes a lighted vehicle grille that includes a grille or grille insert mounted to the front of a vehicle with a plurality of lights mounted to the vehicle grille. The lights may be mounted within holes in the grille or may be otherwise attached to the grille. The lights are connectable to the electrical circuitry of the vehicle, and are allegedly adapted to turn on simultaneously with the selective turning on of other vehicle lights.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0281426 by Polka et al., allegedly describes a light mounting system for a vehicle that includes a light mount surface with first and second ends defining a mounting area spanning there between and including first and second mounting brackets spaced along the light mount surface and extending from the light mount surface for positioning the light mount surface within a vehicle license plate mounting area. The light mount surface allegedly extends away from the vehicle when positioned within the vehicle license plate mounting area and receives a light fixture mounted thereto. The light mount surface may include a wire routing way to provide a routing path for routing wire from the light fixture. In one embodiment, the light mount surface includes a wire routing way that is allegedly defined by an opening on the light mount surface when the light mount system is positioned within the license plate mounting area and proximate to the bumper of a vehicle. In one embodiment, the license plate mounting area further allegedly includes apertures that align with apertures on the first and second mounting brackets to secure the light mounting system within the license plate mounting area on the vehicle.
Japanese Patent No. JP 362094450A describes a front side shield that allegedly improves the appearance of an automotive vehicle. The front side shield is divided into three portions and is laid between the head lamps and the radiator grill and is fixed to the radiator core supports.
There are certain problems, however, with the conventional systems/solutions/devices described above. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide to systems, methods, and modes for providing a bracket that can hold a plurality of lights that makes the motor vehicle more visible, and hence safer to operate.